A Jock's Love
by Forever Choco1
Summary: All the female teenage mammoths in Brat Pack has a crush on the jock mammoth, Ethan. So, they are trying to get his attention and his love. There's one problem, the jock already has a girlfriend which he's loyal to and love very much. This happens after the continental drift.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, I know we are in 2019. Ice Age is probably old to you by now but, I couldn't resist. :)**

 **I don't own a** **nything expect my oc, Crystal.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It's another day for mammals/animals to relax or find food. Well, the adults mammals are doing those things while the kids are playing around and the teens are at their hangout spot.

Let's go see what Peaches and the gang are doing.

Peaches and Julian walk towards to her mom who's talking to Shira laying down in the shade of a tree. Some of their family members are out doing things like Diego is hunting looking for food for him and his mate, Shira. The opossum brothers are probably doing something stupid. Manny is with Sid helping him find Granny...again. Sid's family was right, she does tends to wonder off.

 **Peaches POV**

I'm going to ask mom if I can go to the falls with Louis and my boyfriend, Julian. There's no way I was going to ask dad. He would get in overprotective mood and say no, you need to stay here so, I can watch you. For crying out loud, I'm 17 and will be 18 in a few months. I should be allowed to go out and be trusted to come home on my own. Besides, I'll be with Julian and Louis. He likes and trust both of them. My dad's answer to that would be he doesn't trust the other teens. I roll my eyes at the thought. Even though, he annoys me most of the time, I still love him.

My mom and Shira look up as we approach them. "Hey mom, can I go to the falls with Julian and Louis" I asked smiling hoping she said yes so, I can go before dad gets back.

"Honey, you don't have to ask me to go, you're almost 18" Ellie said smiling as she shake her head. She knew why her daughter ask her.

"Tell your stubborn husband that" Shira said laughing. She didn't know who she feel bad for the most; Ellie, who has a very stubborn and overprotective husband or Peaches, who has a overprotective dad who treats her like she's still a little girl. Then, Shira decided that she feel bad for both of them.

"Easy said than done" Ellie said sighing. I nodded my head in agreement.

"What about the party, tonight" Julian asked smiling goofy. I giggle at his smile. His smilies would make me laugh or smile.

Then, it hit me, the Brat Pack are throwing a party tonight. Everyone will be there, even the coolest mammoth, Ethan. I used to have a crush but, that went away when I met Julian. Even though, I love Julian and don't have a crush on Ethan anymore. I still think Ethan is hot.

Ellie wave off the two teen mammoths with her trunk "don't worry, I'll deal with your dad, go have fun" she said smiling.

"Thanks mom" Peaches said kissing her on the cheek. They said their goodbyes and started walking to the falls.

 **NORMAL POV**

Ah, the falls where the teenage mammals hang out or Manny would call them the delinquents. Music is playing, mammals are talking and having fun. A group of male mammoths are playing football. Three female mammoths, Steffie, Katie, and Meghan are cheering them. The three are known as the Brat Pack. Well, they are actually cheering for one of them. His name is Ethan, he's so cool and perfect. The Brat Pack has a big crush. Heck, every female teen mammoth has a crush on him.

 **Brat Pack POV**

"He's so cool" Katie said sigh dreamily as they look at Ethan, who's waiting with two male mammoths for the ball to be throw. "He's so perfect" Megan said with adore as the ball is throw and the males lift their trunks getting ready to catch it. "He's so hot" Steffie said purring seductively as Ethan catch the ball easily.

 **NORMAL POV**

The Brat Pack has been trying to get the jock's attention for a while now. All three of them wanted to be his girlfriend.

Even though, they like the same mammoth, they're still best friends. Steffie, Katie, and Meghan tried everything to get his attention but, so far nothing work. Like getting his favorite drink and food or compliment him a lot because he likes that. So, they thought of a idea. There's one thing that Ethan likes to do, which is partying. Steffie, Katie, and Meghan have been planning it for two days and it's tonight. Everyone is going to meet up at the falls and the Brat Pack is going to lead the way to the location, which is a surprise.

Everyone cheer along with the Brat Pack, who was cheering the loudest. Ethan held the ball while smiling then throw the ball to the side. He wink at the Brat Pack's and they thought he was winking at them so, they squeal.

Little did they know, he was actually winking at a beautiful female teen mammoth who was two inches away from the Brat Pack. Her name is Crystal. She has the same fur color as Peaches, a pretty face with black hair that's in a ponytail. Two strands of hair are down framing her face making her look prettier. The hair stops at under her mouth. Her eyes are a lighter blue than Ethan's. Her body is kind of curvy. Steffie, Katie, and Meghan might be the most popular mammoths but, Crystal is the most beautiful mammoth.

Crystal saw her boyfriend wink and giggle. She use her trunk to wave at him and he wave back with a smile. Nobody notice them, they was too busy talking and having fun.

The Brat Pack didn't even notice them. They was still squealing and dreaming about Ethan.

 **There's going to be a part 2.**

 **I hope you like it :)**

 **Please comment**

 **I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 of A Jock's love. :)**

* * *

 **Crystal POV**

I giggle as I lift and wave my trunk at my boyfriend, Ethan, who smile and wave back. Then, all the girls ran up to Ethan and started congratulate him and giving him compliments. I'm not stupid, I know all the girls has a crush on him, especially the Brat Pack. No one knows he has a girlfriend or that it's me. Even if they did, the girls probably won't care and still try to get his attention.

Every mammal always compliment me saying I'm beautiful or I'm so pretty. I blush every tells me I'm beautiful every day. I giggle and push him away playfully with my trunk.

I shook my head as I watch Brat Pack talk to Ethan. I would have say goodbye to him but, he's busying to the girls so I didn't want to bother him. Then, I started walking to the entrance of the falls. As much as I want to stay here, my parents said they need me to come back home in two hours. So, I can watch my baby sister while they go out. I was almost through the entrance when I heard someone calling me.

"Crystal, wait up"

I turn around to see Ethan running up to me.

Ethan POV

"Man, don't these girls get tired" I thought as I listen to Steffie, Katie, and Megan talk. "Are you still coming to the party tonight, Ethan" Steffie asked fluttering her eyelashes. "Yea" I said fake smiling. I rather hang out with my girl, we hardly get together. Even if we do, the Brat Pack would found us and join us. It's so frustrating, all I want is spend some time alone with my girlfriend. Speaking of Crystal, I see leaving, I know she couldn't stay long but she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I left without saying to the girls and quickly run to Crystal.

"Crystal, wait up"

She turn around and I stop right before her looking into her eyes. "You was going to leave without saying anything" I said a little hurt. She never did this before. "You was talking so, I didn't want to bother you" she said looking down. I smile and tap her lightly on the head with my trunk "why would you bother me, you're my girlfriend" I said laughing and she just smile.

As much as I want to stay here with you, I still have to go and watch Melissa" Crystal said as she turn back around to the entrance. "I'll go with you" I said wanting to spend some time with my girl. "What about the Brat Pack" she asked as we walk side to side "they'll be wondering why are you leaving with a female mammoth" she said as we walk through the forest.

"A _beautiful_ mammoth" I said smiling. She smile and then kiss me on the cheek. "And they'll live" I said not caring if they saw us or not and we was on their way.

 **I'm going to skip forward to the party because I want to**

 **Steffie POV**

I'm at the falls with the girls. We're waiting for Ethan so we can take him to the surprise location. Everyone is here, he's the only one we're missing. I can't wait till he see the place, he's going to love it. Ethan is going to love the party and then he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend. Ah, dreams do come true. Few minutes later, I heard some teen mammal shout.

"Ethan is here"

Me and the rest of the girls turn around only to see he wasn't alone. There was a mammoth next to him with black hair and light blue eyes and they was holding trunks. I'll admit it, she is very pretty but, why are they holding trunks. Don't tell me he already has a girlfriend. Then, they started walking towards us with mammals giving Ethan high fives on the way.

"Ethan, you came" I said smiling. " I told you I would" he said like I was annoying him. It made the mammoth with him giggle. " Who's this" I asked as looking at the mysterious mammoth wanting to know badly. "This is my girlfriend, Crystal" he said smiling at her. Crystal just smile and wave her trunk in hello. I was upset but, I didn't show it. "Now, where's the party" Ethan said as looking around. I lead the way quietly to the location of the party.

 **Normal POV**

Steffie watch sadly as everyone was having fun. She look at Ethan and Crystal, who was talking and dancing having fun. She was sad for a few minutes. Then, she saw another cute mammoth and went after him, forgetting about Ethan quickly.

 **I'm done!**

 **Please review and comment**

 **Bye!**


End file.
